Unexpected but Welcome
by NCIS1990
Summary: A/U after 5x10. Sorry for the bad title.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected but Welcome

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: Different story after 5x10 as if Lexie ended up pregnant. I know it's been done before but I wanted to give my version.

A/N: I know this is my millionth fic I've started but the ideas just don't stop popping into my head.

Chapter 1

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL

(Lexie and other interns are waiting for Izzie at the nurse's station. Lexie gets a disturbed look on her face and then covers her mouth and starts running towards the ladies room. She runs into a stall and starts throwing up. A couple minutes later she stops and puts her head against the stall wall when she hears the door open.)

Voice: Lexie?

Lexie: Yeah?

Voice: It's Izzie, is everything okay, the other interns said you ran in here.

Lexie: Yeah, I'm fine, I just think I ate something that didn't agree with me.

(She flushes the toilet and grabs some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and comes out of the stall.)

Izzie: Lexie, this is the third day this week you've gotten sick.

Lexie: It must be that nasty flu that's going around. (She walks over to the sink and starts washing her mouth out.)

Izzie: You don't have any other symptoms as far as I can tell.

Lexie: (Spitting in the sink.) It must be just a bug then.

Izzie: Lexie, c'mon, I know I'm your resident and I'm supposed to be scary but you can talk to me, as long as you're not killing someone I have no reason to be scary and intimidating.

(Lexie sighs)

Lexie: I'm pregnant.

Izzie: Oh, um, are you sure?

Lexie: (Nods) I took 3 tests this morning, I had read that it's best to take them first thing in the morning and they all came out positive.

Izzie: How are you feeling?

Lexie: I assume you aren't just talking about my nausea?

Izzie: No.

Lexie: (Starting to cry.) I'm scared, I'm really, really scared.

Izzie: Hey. (She pulls her into a hug.) It's going to be okay.

Lexie: I don't know how, I'm 24 years old, I'm an intern, if I was going to have kids it was going to be years into the future when I finished my residency.

Izzie: I know it's not what you planned, but sometimes these things can't be planned, I learned that when I had a baby when I was 16. I gave her up for adoption so she could have a better life than I could provide for her. And then 11 years later she shows up in this hospital with Leukemia. You can't plan how life is going to go, you just have to roll with the punches.

Lexie: Maybe you're right.

(She breaks away from the hug and wipes her eyes.)

Izzie: Um, do you mind if I ask who the father is?

Lexie: No, that's fine, um, but before I tell you I'm going to ask you to please don't judge me.

Izzie: I wouldn't do that.

Lexie: Okay, (sighs) It's Mark Sloan.

Izzie: Wow!

(Lexie looks at her.)

Izzie: Sorry, I'm not judging it's just, wow, how did that happen?

Lexie: Um, see I've never been so spontaneous in my life. But, he made this woman speak for the first time in five years and that just really impressed me. So I went to his hotel room and told him something about me respecting him as a teacher and then I took off all my clothes and told him to "Teach Me".

(Izzie laughs.)

Izzie: Wow, I didn't know you could be so forward.

Lexie: Yeah, we agreed it would only be that one time but I guess one time was enough.

Izzie: It sometimes is.

Lexie: Yeah, I guess I'll just have to figure out a way to tell him. But right now we should get to rounds.

Izzie: Are you sure you're feeling okay?

Lexie: Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks.

(Lexie goes to walk out but Izzie stops her.)

Izzie: Before we go back out there, I just have one more question.

Lexie: Okay.

Izzie: How was it? Does he really live up to his reputation?

(Lexie laughs.)

Lexie: Oh yeah.

(They both laugh as they walk out of the bathroom.)

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, sorry no Mark but I wanted to show a chapter where Lexie could confide in someone and I always thought her and Izzie did have their friendly moments. I hope you liked it, let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

(Lexie is walking towards a patient's room and she sees Mark standing at the nurse's station doing paperwork. She takes a deep breath and walks over to him.)

Lexie: Excuse me Dr. Sloan?

Mark: Yes Dr. Grey?

Lexie: Um, I was wondering what your load is like for the rest of the day because I needed to discuss something with you, it's really important.

Mark: Uh, okay, why can't we talk about it now?

Lexie: It's more of a private conversation.

Mark: Okay. Um, I have free after 1 if you'd like to come to my office?

Lexie: How does 1:30 sound?

Mark: Good.

Lexie: Okay, I'll see you then, I have to get to a patient.

(She walks away and Mark watches her go.)

LATER AT 1:30

(Mark is in his office when he hears a knock on the door.)

Mark: Come in!

(Lexie walks in.)

Mark: What's up?

Lexie: Um, before I say this I want you to know there is no pressure on you okay? If you want to walk away from this I will figure something out but I will not force anything on you that you're not ready for.

Mark: What's going on?

Lexie: I-I'm pregnant.

(Mark looks at her shocked.)

Lexie: Mark?

Mark: Uh, ar-are you s-sure?

Lexie: (Nods) I took three pregnancy tests yesterday morning, they all came back positive.

Mark: Okay, um, what are you going to do?

Lexie: I-I'm going to keep it.

Mark: You are?

Lexie: Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?

Mark: I'm not surprised, surprised. It's just, I know this probably wasn't in your plans and I didn't think you would want to have my baby.

Lexie: Why would you think that?

Mark: Because, I'm Mark Sloan, notorious man-whore who doesn't have a heart.

Lexie: I've never thought that about you, maybe before I knew you and I heard those stories yeah I thought the worst. But then I got to know you and I saw past all of that. I meant what I said that night Mark, I respect you, and I do think you have a heart, if you didn't you wouldn't spend your life committed to helping people rebuild their lives. Because that's what you do, whether you are giving someone a boob job or removing a tumor you're changing their lives. So I don't see a reason why I wouldn't have your baby. And as for my plans, you're right a baby wasn't in my plans for years down the line, but Izzie gave me some perspective. You can plan all you want but things most likely won't happen the way you plan them, but you have to live with the way things happen. And this baby is not a bad thing in the end, it's a blessing.

Mark: (Smiles) Y'know, even though I'm older I think you have me beat in the maturity department.

(Lexie laughs.)

Lexie: Probably, um, I haven't heard what you think about this, because like I said there is no pressure, you can be involved or not, I just need to know where you stand.

Mark: I want it. I knew it from the second you told me.

Lexie: You did?

Mark: Yeah, growing up I had parents who cared more about their social live than they did about me. I didn't know if I wanted kids but I knew if I had them one day I wanted to do better by them. I don't know how I'm going to do it but I am going to be a committed father who's there for my child no matter what.

Lexie: (Smiling) I think you'll do great.

(Just then Lexie's pager goes off.)

Lexie: Oh, I uh, I have to go, I have rounds, but I made an appointment for tomorrow with the OBGYN, 2:30. Are you free?

Mark: Yeah, I'll be there.

Lexie: Okay good, I'll see you then.

(Lexie walks out and Mark smiles.)

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2, what did you think? Too corny? Let me know. I'll make sure to have more romantic moments later but I'm not quite there yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL THE NEXT DAY

(Lexie is sitting in the waiting room of the OB/GYN wing of the hospital waiting for her appointment to start. Mark walks up to her and sits next to her.)

Mark: Sorry I'm late, surgery ran a little long.

Lexie: It's okay, they haven't called me yet.

(Mark notices she's tapping her foot rapidly.)

Mark: Are you okay?

Lexie: Yeah, just a little nervous, first appointment jitters, plus I'm paranoid someone will see us and our secret will be out by the end of the day.

Mark: Hey, (He takes her hand.) It's going to be okay, so far we have nothing that would prove something could go wrong, but if it does, we'll figure it out. And if someone sees us here we'll deal with that too. We're in this together.

Lexie: (Smiling slightly) Thank you.

(Just then a nurse opens the door.)

Nurse: Lexie Grey!

(Mark and Lexie get up and follow the nurse into the room.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Lexie is sitting on the examination table with Mark sitting beside her when the Doctor walks in.)

Dr. Mitchell: Well, your tests have come back great, from your HCG levels you look to be about 7 weeks pregnant.

Lexie: That sounds about right.

Dr. Mitchell: Okay, now if you'll lie back on the table we'll give you an ultrasound to get a better look at your progress.

Lexie: Okay.

(Lexie lies back and Mark takes her hand and Lexie lifts up her shirt. The doctor squirts some jelly on her stomach and then puts the wand there and a few seconds later they hear a rapid thumping sound.)

Mark: Is that the baby's heartbeat?

Dr. Mitchell: Yes it is, good and strong too. Now if you turn your attention to the screen, you'll be able to see your baby.

(Mark and Lexie turn to the screen and see the baby that is no bigger than a peanut at the moment.)

Lexie: (Starting to tear up.) Wow.

Mark: (Near tears himself) That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Dr. Mitchell: Everything looks great from this side too, congratulations you two. Now you can get dressed and then go see the nurse to make an appointment for a month from now. She'll also give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a couple of copies of the ultrasound.

Lexie: Thank you Dr. Mitchell.

Dr. Mitchell: You're welcome, have a good day.

(Dr. Mitchell walks out. Lexie gets up and starts putting her clothes back on. She stops when she sees Mark staring at her.)

Lexie: What?

(Mark stares for another minute before standing up and walks over to her. He cups her face in his hands.)

Mark: Thank you.

Lexie: For what?

\

Mark: For making me a Dad.

Lexie: (Smiling slightly.) I can't take all of the credit for that, you participated.

Mark: Well, you initiated.

Lexie: True. (She laughs)

(Mark and Lexie stare at each other for a minute until Mark leans in and kisses her. They kiss for a few minutes until Lexie breaks away.)

Lexie: (Softly) What was that for?

Mark: I want to be with you.

Lexie: What?

Mark: I want to be with you.

Lexie: Why are you telling me this now. You said that one night was the only time we would be together and now suddenly because I'm pregnant you want to be with me?

Mark: No, that's not it, I know my timing in telling you this seems bad but this has been on my mind since that night, this isn't just about the baby. I wanna be with you

Lexie: I think you want to be with your child and that's why you're telling me this. If you had real feelings for me you would have acted on them after that night no matter what Derek said. I know your and Derek's relationship is strained but this isn't the same thing and if you had realized it then I might have believed you but you saying this after I tell you I'm pregnant just makes me doubt you. I'm sorry but that's the truth.

(She walks out and Mark takes a deep breath.)

A/N: There you go, fluffy goodness with a little drama. Sorry it's taken so long to update this and my other stories but I was hit with a bit of writer's block I'm still recovering from. If you have any suggestions about this or any of my other stories please let me know, I love feedback. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SCENE: THE ARCHFIELD LATER THAT NIGHT

(Mark opens the door to see Lexie on the other side holding two to-go cups.)

Lexie: I'm sorry, uh, for just leaving you this afternoon, I was surprised and I didn't handle it well.

Mark: That's okay, I understand.

Lexie: Um, we don't know each other too well, we haven't spent too much time together outside of the hospital so I thought I'd stop by and maybe we could talk for a little bit. Unless this is a bad time.

Mark: No, it's a great time, come in.

(Lexie walks past him into the room.)

Lexie: Um, I brought you some coffee, bone dry cappuccino right?

Mark: Yeah, thank you.

(He takes the cup from her.)

Mark: (Pointing to Lexie's cup.) That's decaf right?

Lexie: (Looking at the cup.) Yeah, don't worry.

Mark: Have a seat.

Lexie: Thanks.

(She sits down on the bed and Mark takes a seat right next to her. He takes a sip of his drink and sighs.)

Mark: Addison aborted my baby.

Lexie: Excuse me?

Mark: Addison, Derek's ex-wife who I slept with. When we were together she got pregnant and she had an abortion.

Lexie: Oh, wow, I'm so sorry.

Mark: Um, I got excited you know, I went out and bought the baby a little onesie and I got a calendar and circled the due date. But she got an abortion.

Lexie: Why?

Mark: Because she didn't want my baby, she wanted Derek's baby. And I wasn't the greatest guy back then, I slept around a lot, so she thought I would be a lousy father. Maybe she's right.

Lexie: She's not right. What she did and said was not right. You getting excited about that baby just showed that you will make an amazing father. Today you held my hand throughout my whole appointment and don't deny this but I saw you get a little choked up when the doctor showed us the baby on the monitor. Maybe you weren't the greatest guy in the past but it has nothing to do with the guy you are now.

Mark: (Smiling slightly) Thanks.

Lexie: Is that why you were so surprised yesterday when I told you I'm going to keep the baby?

Mark: Yeah. I was happy when you told me but there was a second where I was scared history was going to repeat itself.

Lexie: I think you're going to be a great Dad, I guess Addison and I just have seen different Marks. I think I'm the one in the right.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Lexie: What?

Mark: You amaze me. How much faith you have in me, wanting and willing to have my baby, you just amaze me. I think even if you hadn't come here that night I still would have buckled at some point.

Lexie: Well, let's be grateful I'm an impatient person.

(Mark laughs and Lexie looks at him for a minute before she kisses him.)

Mark: (Breaking away after a couple of minutes) What was that for?

Lexie: I think I found what I was looking for.

Mark: What do you mean?

Lexie: Ever since this afternoon I had a million thoughts going on in my head. But the biggest one was "What if I'm wrong? What if Mark really does have feelings for me that go past the baby?" And I just wanted a sign or something that you do, just now I found it.

Mark: Good.

Lexie: I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You once told me George would be an idiot if he didn't like me.

Mark: I'm thanking god right now that O'Malley was an idiot.

Lexie: (Laughing) Me too.

(They kiss again.)

A/N: There you go! I got inspiration today by watching the two-parter where Mark was upset because it was nearing what would have been Addison's due date. I hope you all liked it! I am going to do my best to update all of my stories soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE A MONTH LATER

(Mark is doing paperwork at the nurse's station when Lexie walks past him.)

Lexie: Your office, now!

(Mark looks confused and follows her when they get into the office Mark shuts the door.)

Lexie: We have a problem.

Mark: (Panicked) What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?

Lexie: No, no, sorry. It's nothing like that, we're both fine. But look at this.

(She holds in her scrub top so her barely there baby bump is showing.)

Mark: I don't get it.

Lexie: You don't get it? Look at me, I'm huge.

Mark: You are not.

Lexie: This morning for the first time ever I had to put on the scrubs with the elastic waist band. What do you call that?

Mark: Lex, just because you had to do that doesn't mean you're huge. You're pregnant so your belly grew out a little, that's beautiful.

Lexie: People are going to know.

Mark: Well, we knew that would happen eventually.

Lexie: That means it's time for you to tell Derek about us. I just passed my first trimester so it's safe for us to tell people and I think we should start with him.

Mark: (Sighs) I know, just know that I don't have a will so whatever the baby wants, it can have.

Lexie: Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?

Mark: You're right, I should write out a will before I talk to Derek.

Lexie: Mark! Derek isn't going to kill you.

Mark: Yes he is, I went behind his back again.

Lexie: If he didn't kill you when you slept with his wife, then he's not going to kill you for sleeping with his girlfriend's sister.

Mark: He asked me not to though, well demanded is more like it.

Lexie: You're a grown man, you can do whatever and whomever you want. So you chose to do me, well you didn't have much of a choice. I assume when a girl strips in front of a heterosexual male he usually doesn't say no. Although for a second I did think you would say no.

Mark: (Laughs) Yeah right. I tried but it was impossible, especially after I had spent most of that day trying to stay away from you.

Lexie: Oh really?

Mark: Yep.

(He kisses her.)

Mark: You want to come over tonight?

Lexie: Mm, I would but my sister Molly's in town and I promised I'd have dinner with her, I'm sorry.

Mark: It's okay, I can't hold it against you for having a healthy relationship with your family.

Lexie: I'll make it up to you I promise. (She kisses him.) As soon as you tell Derek.

(She walks out and Mark sighs.)

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE PIT

(Mark is doing paperwork at the nurse's station when Bailey rushes past him.)

Bailey: Car accident coming through.

(Mark follows her and they walk outside just as the ambulance pulls up. A paramnedic rushes out and opens the back and are shocked when they see Lexie conscious on the gurney.)

Paramedic 24 year old female-

Mark: Don't bother! Lex what happened?

Lexie: Molly, Eric, Laura and I were coming back from the restaurant when someone ran into the back of the car. I don't see the point in this, I'm fine, it's the rest of them I'm worried about.

Bailey: Little Grey you have a big gash on your head that is going to need stitches, Sloan you take care of her and I'll wait for the rest of them to show up, I'll keep you updated.

(Bailey rushes away and Mark pushes her on the gurney.)

Lexie: Mark, I promise I can walk, this isn't necessary.

Mark: Don't argue with me. I'll get you stitched up, get you a CT and page Dr. Mills for an ultrasound.

Lexie: Mark, the baby is fine.

Mark: Please don't argue with me, you were just in a car accident, I have a right to be concerned.

Lexie: (Sighing) Fine.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER IN AN EXAM ROOM.

(Lexie, who has been stitched up, is lying on the bed with Mark right next to her holding her hand as their doctor does the ultrasound.)

Dr. Mills: Everything looks perfectly healthy, I can't see any sign of the baby being in distress. Everything looks normal.

Lexie: Sorry about this. I told him everything is fine.

Dr. Mills: It's fine, if anything it's nice when you see protective fathers.

Mark: Thank you.

(Dr. Mills walks out.)

Lexie: Okay, now I'm ready to go home, but first I want to check to see if Molly and Eric and Laura are okay.

Mark: Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here?

Lexie: (Laughing slightly) Mark, everything's fine. You stitched up my cut, the CT was normal and the baby is fine, I'm fine, okay?

Mark: Sorry, I just worry about you and the baby and if anything were to happen to you two I don't know how I would deal with it.

Lexie: (Smiling) We're fine.

(She leans over and kisses him unaware that Derek witnessed the whole thing from the hallway.)

A/N: I know, a cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter but I wanted to add a different and a little bit of drama but not for long take on how Derek finds out. I hope you all like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SCENE: OUTSIDE OF SEATTLE GRACE A HALF AN HOUR AFTER THE LAST SCENE

(Mark is waiting for Lexie to come out when Derek walks up to him.)

Derek: You off for the night?

Mark: Yeah.

Derek: Then what are you waiting for?

Mark: Um, (sighs) look Derek there's something I have to tell you. You may be mad but-

Derek: Lexie's pregnant?

Mark: (Shocked) How did you know?

Derek: I saw you with her a little while ago. I went to see if she needed a ride home.

Mark: (Sighs) I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I was going to tell you but-

Derek: You chickened out?

Mark: No, it's just, Lexie just finished her first trimester so we weren't telling anybody.

Derek: So you admit the baby's yours?

Mark: Yeah.

Derek: You are unbelievable.

Mark: Derek-

Derek: I ask you to do one thing, stay away from one girl in Seattle and you can't even do that! Do you always have to think with your penis?!

Mark: I don't think with my penis, I tried to stay away from her, I did, but I couldn't.

Derek: Why am I surprised? This is typical Mark Sloan, only thinking about himself no matter what his actions do to other people.

Mark: That is completely untrue.

Derek: What about what you did to my marriage?

Mark: God, of course it always comes back to that. Yes what I did with Addison was terrible but I thought we had moved past that! Especially since you're happy and in probably the best relationship of your life! You're not grieving over your failed marriage so why do you always have to bring up the reasons it ended? Is that fair to anybody? Yes that part of our past made me a lousy best friend but this has nothing to do with that! This is about you being the lousy best friend for having no faith in me! Yes I went against what you said and didn't stay away from Lexie and she ended up pregnant, but the only thing you're focusing on is that I did the opposite of what you told me! You aren't focusing on how ever since the night I first slept with Lexie I haven't been able to stop thinking about her! I have not thought about another woman since then! You're not focusing on the fact that I'm trying to make sure when my baby comes I'm going to be the best father I can be! I've wanted and loved that baby ever since I found out it existed! When Lexie came out of the ambulance on that gurney I was terrified everything that means the world to me would be taken away! We got lucky so I'm thrilled and I'm not going to let you or anyone else make me feel bad! So I'm going to go inside now and wait for Lexie because if I stay out here yelling at you anymore my happiness is going to tarnish! Not that you would even care!

(Mark walks away.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER

(Lexie walks into the waiting room and walks up to Mark who's sitting in one of the chairs.)

Lexie: Hey, sorry I took so long but I got to talking to Molly. Everyone's okay, a few bumps and bruises but Eric has a concussion so he has to spend the night here for observation. Molly and Laura are going to stay with him.

Mark: (Smiling slightly) I'm glad they're okay.

Lexie: (Frowning) What is it?

Mark: Derek knows, he heard you and I talking earlier after you had your ultrasound.

(Lexie sighs and sits next to him.)

Lexie: I'm guessing it didn't go well.

Mark: Well, I'm still alive, let's take comfort in that.

(Lexie laughs slightly.)

Mark: It's just the same thing that always happens, I do something and immediately Derek thinks the worst.

Lexie: (Taking his hand in both of her hands.) I'm sorry.

Mark: It's not your fault. You've had a long night, let's get you home.

(They stand up but Lexie keeps hold of his hand.)

Lexie: Whatever anyone says, I believe in you. I know that you're completely committed to me and this child and that you would never do anything to hurt us.

(Mark smiles and cups her face.)

Mark: That's all I need.

(He pulls her into a hug.)

Mark: I love you.

(Lexie's eyes widen and she breaks away from the hug.)

Lexie: You do?

Mark: (Nodding) Yeah, I know we haven't been together long and you might not feel the same way, but I do, I love you.

(Lexie smiles and kisses him.)

Lexie: I love you too.

(Mark smiles and kisses her again.)

A/N: Aw, wasn't that sweet? I hope you all like it!


End file.
